BLUE
by weirdgrammar
Summary: He hates blue.


**Hey, weirdgrammar here. This is my first [K] fanfict. So, just enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: I do NOT own anything. And beware of the language.  
**

**SUMMARY: Yata-centric (POV)**

* * *

He hates blue.

He's always hated that color.

* * *

Yata Misaki hates blue.

Because it's too cold. Too calm.

And he can't live with that.

He's a brutal, brash, impulsive teenager.

His body never stops moving. The ATP cells inside his body never stop generating energy for him. He never takes his sweet time and settles himself in.

He keeps moving and moving. His fist doesn't stop landing nasty blows on some dumbfucks' jaws. His skateboard tires don't stop screeching. His mouth doesn't stop cursing and swearing. His red-pink flames never stop flickering, dancing wildly.

He doesn't stop proving that he is alive.

But, the cold, calm color makes him stay still.

Like a doll.

Blue drains his energy, his motivation, his rage, his soul.

It gives him calmness and peace.

But, it's _too _peaceful. It's _too _calm.

It doesn't suit him. Never.

He's a brutal, brash, impulsive teenager.

And he hates blue.

* * *

Yata Misaki hates blue.

Because blue is the color of the sea.

And he doesn't like sea.

Not because he can't swim.

But, it's too mysterious.

Like an unsolved puzzle.

And he hates puzzle too.

It gives him headache.

Too many unsolved mysteries. Too many things he doesn't know. And too little things he knows.

Just like the mystery of Totsuka-san's murder.

He knows nothing. Apart from the murderer's face, that's it.

He doesn't know why that bastard killed Totsuka-san. He doesn't know what that bastard doing there was. He doesn't know who that bastard waiting was for. And he doesn't know who that bastard was. And even now, he still doesn't know who that bastard is.

It's too mysterious.

Just like the deep sea.

And sea is blue.

And he hates blue.

* * *

Yata Misaki hates blue.

Because blue is the color of sky.

And he doesn't like sky, too.

It's unreachable.

No matter how high he flies, how high he soars up, how far his hands reach out, he will never be able to reach it. He will never know how the sky feels like.

The only thing that he knows is how hard the impact once he's landed on the earth.

Just like Totsuka-san's murderer.

He's bumped into that bastard for countless of times. He's almost got that bastard. He's almost killed that bastard.

But, somehow, that bastard has always managed to escape from his hands, his eyes.

Maybe luck smiles on that bastard?

No one knows.

That bastard, that gray or white haired – why the fuck he should care about his hair color? – bastard is unreachable. Too far from his reach.

Just like the vast sky.

And sky is blue.

And he hates blue.

* * *

Yata Misaki hates blue.

Because blue is the color of _his_ flames.

That traitor's flames.

The one that he has trusted so much turned against Homura. He betrayed Homura. He betrayed his family.

That monkey betrayed _him._

He still remembers.

That day.

When he found out about that monkey's betrayal, his heart sank to his stomach. Fears, disappointment, exasperation filled inside him. A thick lump was stuck in his throat, choking him. Sadness clouded over his face.

A brooding silence fell between them.

That traitor seemed so far way, even though he was standing just in front of him.

Just like the unreachable vast sky.

That traitor's face was unreadable, was a mystery, even though the light was bright enough to read his emotion.

Just like the mysterious deep sea.

That traitor was so _fucking _calm, even though he'd just betrayed his own family.

Just like the calm, cold color.

He was wearing that _blue_ uniform.

With _blue _flames flickered around him.

That was before.

Now, that traitor, that monkey is standing in front of him, with a wicked smile plays on his thin lips, making fun of him, mocking him.

"Mikoto-san, eh?" the monkey says.

He remains silent.

"Talk about a man who's lost his edge. He went to jail willingly, after all. Maybe he's finally grown up. You could learn from him…" the monkey talks in a creepy, mocking voice. He contains his anger, his fury. He doesn't want Mikoto's sacrifice to be wasted. Not for a traitor just like that monkey.

"MI~SA~KI~" the monkey plays with his first name, tossing his baits.

His face is twisted. Hearing that monkey says his first name in a mocking voice has pushed the button.

That's it.

It's too much.

It's _fucking _too much!

He spins his skateboard, preparing himself for a battle, "Saru! Die, you bastard!" he shouts.

That traitor chuckles evilly – Yata has eaten the bait.

The megane draws his sword out, holding it vertically, "Fushimi, ready for an emergency battle."

The sword is burning in the bright blue flames. The monkey's wicked smile grows wider and wider, mocking him again.

He charges, with red-pink flames leaping wildly around him.

The blue flames flicker, dancing, laughing at him.

* * *

_Urgh, I hate blue so much._

* * *

~FIN~

**-weirdgrammar-  
**


End file.
